East Necluda
The East Necluda is a location in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is one of the main regions of Hyrule. Overview The area of East Necluda is isolated from other areas of the map, and resides in a large valley with a mildly warm climate. In the middle of this valley is the Hateno Tower, located on a large mountain overlooking the abandoned Equestrian Riding Course. To the north lies Naydra Snowfield, separated by tall mountains, just south of the Mount Lanayru region. To the west, the only way through to the other areas of the map is protected by Fort Hateno, explaining the reason for a large settlement. To the south, a large expanse of uninhabited wildlands, containing three Hinox, lies between the valley and the Necluda Sea region. To the east, Hateno Village thrives, as it was one of the few places that the Guardians failed to attack. At the far end of the settlement stands the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab. Bokoblins tend to hide in the grass and behind rocks near trails, preparing to ambush. Most of the enemies in this region are low-level, but they will increase in difficulty over time. Faron Overlap Like West Necluda, parts of Faron province overlap with East Necluda according to the Camera Rune album as places such as Lurelin Village are considered part of East Necluda. This may explain why part of jungle region of Faron located outside of Faron Grasslands region and Faron Sea region is unnamed as that portion of Faron overlaps with West and East Necluda. Presumably this is due to Faron and Necluda provinces being close together that they geographically overlap in places. It should be noted that the Hyrule Compendium lists Faron as the common location for Mighty Bananas which can be found primarily in the unnamed portion of Faron that overlaps with Necluda and the jungle that is part of Faron Grasslands. History The region is dominated by the Hateno Tower that reveals the regional map on the Sheikah Slate. Fort Hateno is located near the border leading to West Necluda having been created during the Great Calamity by local villagers as a barrier against the Guardians onslaught and was inadvertently defended by Link an epic battle with the Guardians on Blatchery Plain during the Great Calamity though unbeknownst to most modern Hyruleans it was the awakening of Princess Zelda's divine sealing power that saved both them and the Fort from destruction. Guided by the ancient voice of the Master Sword, Zelda saved Link's life by ordering her Sheikah allies from nearby Kakariko Village to place Link in medicalstasis inside the Shrine of Resurrection while Zelda sealed Calamity Ganon and herself in Hyrule Castle for the next century. As a result, Hateno Village survived the Calamity and continues to be peaceful even one hundred years later when Link awakens from the Slumber of Restoration. However monsters have taken over certain portions of the region such as the ruins of the Equestrian Riding Course and often attack travelers along the path to Hateno Village. Ginner Woods and Midla Woods near the village entrance is home to Bokoblins who attack travelers that enter the forest such as the Hearty Truffle hunters Meghyn and Nat. As a result, Thadd armed with a Farmer's Pitchfork stands guard at the village entrance as a precaution. Additionally members of the Yiga Clan disguise themselves as travelers attacking their unsuspecting enemies of the Yiga and Ganon such as Link. Local legend and folklore has distorted the facts of Link's battle with the Guardians due to Zelda's role being unknown outside the Sheikah and Link after he recovers his memory of it. According to the most widely accepted accounts, the Hylian Champion and Royal Guard Captain of the Knights of Hyrule led an army of knights and soldiers in defense of Fort following the Champions disastrous confrontation with Calamity Ganon. The hero and his army though dying in the process managed to defeat the Guardian onslaught allowing Hateno Village and much of Necluda to survive. As a result the people of the region remember the heroic knight and his men as valiant men whom saved the day in Hyrule's bleakest hour. Though her contribution to the conflict was unknown Princess Zelda is believed to have sacrificed her life to seal Calamity Ganon thus both Link and Zelda are believed to have perished like their fellow Champions though whispers and rumors of Link's survival due exist. Regardless the only grain of truth in the story is Link fought the Guardians though his and Zelda's defense of the Fort was unintentional as they were both focused on protecting each other after fleeing from Hyrule Field. Additionally besides two Sheikah that found Link and Zelda were the only other individuals present though they appeared after the battle was over and Zelda was in a hurry to get Link to the urgent medical assistance of ancient Sheikah technology he required to explain what happened. However many believed the legend of the battle that came about during the century Link slept and even King Dorephan and Link's childhood friends among the Zora assumed he and Zelda perished until Link's return proved otherwise. Only select members of the Sheikah knew the truth though kept their knowledge to themselves though the Yiga Clan learned of the Hylian Champion's survival and became dedicated to his elimination. However Link is still remembered as a hero desperate his name being largely unknown outside the Sheikah, Yiga Clan, and Zora. In Hateno Village, there are several shops such as Kochi Dye Shop, General Store, Armor Shop, and an Inn. Seldon acts as an unofficial tour guide while leaving his daughter to run the family Armor Shop Ventest Clothing Boutique. East Wind is the local general store run by Pruce with his daughter Ivee acting as a greeter. It is also where the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab run by Impa's sister Purah is located. The carpenter Bolson runs his construction business here and Link can purchase an empty house scheduled for demolition as part of the Hylian Homeowner side quest, thus Link's House will be located in the region if Link decides to purchase it (which is a good idea as it gives Link a free bed to sleep in and he can add weapon mounts to his house which he can use to store weapons and shields if he wishes to keep them while freeing up space in his inventory). The Horned Statue is located next to Firly Pond that flows under the bridge leading to Link's House and is where Link can exchange Heart Containers and Stamina Vessels. As a result, Hateno Village acts as a hub area for Link. Retsam Forest near the Hateno Village's Lake Sumac suffers from an overpopulation of Deer forcing local farmer Dantz to seek help from anyone he can find who looks handy with a Bow like Link to do a little Deer Hunting to control the overpopulation which acts as a hunting minigame which Link receives Rupees as a reward based on the number of Mountain Bucks killed within the time limit through he is allowed to keep any meat dropped by the bucks he kills. Purah's Diary and Robbie's Memoirs reveal what occured during the Age of Burning Fields and century following the Great Calamity. Impa, Purah, and Robbie split up to ensure at least one of them would survive to aid Link. Purah ended up taking residence in the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab built before the Great Calamity. It took ten years in Hateno Village before Purah could continue her research indicating she assisted the villagers in rebuilding Hateno Village following the aftermath of the Calamity. For the next century Purah researched ancient technology alongside several apprentices. She became well known among the villagers as most knew her their whole lives. North of Ginner Woods in Ovli Plain is a Stone Talus which is located on the plain south of Nirvata Lake. See Also *West Necluda it:East Necluda Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations